A Little LA Magic
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: 16 yr old Katherine goes to LA to pursue her dream of being a singer.What will happen when she meets her best friends and brother there?And what if one of them falls for her? Will another fall for the new girl who happens to be Katie's roomie?
1. Moving In

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 1 – Moving In**

**AN: This is my first BTR story so it isn't that good. This story won't really be based on things that happen in the show, there will be some aspects of it. **

**I own nothing, except Katie (Katherine).**

* * *

><p>16 year old Katherine (or Katie) was waiting patiently for her plane in Minnesota. She was looking forward to going to LA to fulfil her dream of being a singersongwriter. It was hard to believe that her video was watched by a record producer who thought she was amazing! Soon, it was time to board her flight.

Throughout the whole flight, she was listening to her iPod, playing some of her favourite songs such as 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus. After the 4 hour plane journey, she finally picked up her luggage and found a man holding up her YouTube name, kitkat57. Katie hurried off towards the man.

"Are you 'kitkat57'?" Katie simply nodded and followed this guy. From his clothing, he could see he was a chauffeur. As she walked out of LAX, she saw this massive glossy black limousine. Katie had never been in one and was gobsmacked as she entered the vehicle.

_**After a while...**_

Right in front of Katie was the Palmwoods. It wasn't as grand as she expected it, but it was **way** better than anything she had seen before. Slowly, the doors automatically opened, giving you the view of the inside, and was it outstanding! Inside, it smelt like sunshine and pool water masked by air freshener. There was a homely feeling present in the lobby. The front desk was in sight but it was unattended. As she rang the bell, a rather large man appeared.

" Hello, welcome to the may I help you?" The man sounded very experienced – it was evident that he had used that phrase a lot.

"Hi,Mr... Bitters. I'm Katherine. I'm with Gustavo Rocque. His assistant said that I had an apartment here." Mr Bitters, as it said on his badge, checked on a computer.

"Ah yes," he started when he told someone called Camille to come over, "you'll be sharing with Camille here. Camille this is Katherine, one of your new roommates." Katie turned round to find a girl with curly dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Katherine, but you can call me Katie, since that's what everyone calls me." She stuck her hand out and Camille shook it.

"Hey Katie, I'm Camille, no nickname and totally happy about it!" Katie laughed. She knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. They decided to go up to their room so Katie could put her bags down. On the way to their room, Katie found out that Camille had been here for about 2 years and she was moved to a new apartment. She also found out she had another new room mate coming later on this week.

_**Meanwhile at The Palmwods pool...**_

Logan Mitchell was lying on a lounge chair by the pool with his best friends after a tiring day with Gustavo Rocque. They were all in a boy band together called Big Time Rush. They had been there for about 6 months and those were months filled with fun, trouble and hard work. But when they were doing mischievous things, they knew they had to stay within a certain line or they would be sent back home. Ah home, that was what Logan was thinking of. He was missing his family, his other friends and the way life used to be. Unusually, he was missing them more than he would normally. The boys realised that Logan seemed distant, away from it all.

"So," Kendall started, standing up, "who wants to get a soda?" Everyone agreed and stood up. They were just about leave when they heard someone call out

"Logster!" The guys looked at each other.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No one called Logan that except-"

"-but it couldn't be, could it?"

"There's only one way to find out." The guys all slowly turned around to find that the owner of that voice was...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure you guys know who it is! If you don't then, well... it should be kinda obvious! I'll try my best to update soon! Check my other stories! and pwease review *puppy dog face*<strong>

**Peace out,**

**MiiMyselfandTime :P  
><strong>


	2. The Meet & Greet and Finally Some Sleep!

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 2 The Meet and Greet and Finally Some Sleep!**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm updating quickly, which is weird! Haha. BTW guys, it would be nice if you reviewed as well as alerting and favouriting. :)**

**I only own Katie and the storyline...  
><strong>

**Katie's PoV**

The guys turned around to see me standing there! The guys all had a shocked expression plastered on their face, except Logan.

"KAT!" Logan shouted. We ran up to each other squeezed the life out of each other. It felt so good; after all it had almost been a year since we last saw each other. Once we pulled apart, Logan asked,

"Why are you here?"

I replied teasingly,"One second you act as if you love me soooo much and the next you want me to be disappear?" We both laughed.

"You know what I mean. And wow you have changed," he said, looking at me, "almost unrecognizable! What happened in the year I didn't see you?" I glanced at the boys who were pretty much frozen. Logan tried to figure out where I was looking and then he also realized what had caught my eye. I went up to them and tried to figure out whose reaction would be funniest. After deciding who would go first, I went ahead to wake Kendall out of his trance. It was a simple action of stomping on his foot really hardly. Rapidly, he started jumping up and down in pain. I started laughing out loud! Once he calmed down, I hugged him.

"So what happened to you?"

"I'll tell once I've gotten those guys out of their weird phase thing." Carlos was a little harder, but he wouldn't feel any pain, well no physical pain. I walked up to him and took his helmet off.

"Carlos, someone stole your helmet. Automatically, he felt for his head and started screaming "My helmet is stolen!" but he stopped once he saw I had it in my hands. Carlos quickly snatched it out of my hands and put it back on his head. I chuckled, saying "Weird weird child…"

"Like you aren't weird! Anyway, doesn't this weird child deserve a hug?" He smirked. I laughed and hugged him.

"Anyway, how's you?" I smiled. Finally someone asked me!

"Good, now I know there's at least one person who cares about me; no one else asked me!" We all started laughing. Wow, I had done a lot of laughing in a short period of time! And now, it was time for James. James' reaction would be the funniest; I will probably have the urge to roll around on the floor laughing my head off. Conveniently, James was on the edge of the pool.

"OMG is that free hairspray?" James soon woke up but before he could react properly, I pushed him in the pool. Me and the guys erupted in laughter, except James.

"What's the big idea Katie, why joke about free hairspray and push me in the pool?"

"I love you too James. But dude, you were staring at me and it was seriously freaking me out!" I stuck out my hand to help him with Kendall and Carlos on the other side, just in case James tried to pull me in. Reluctantly, he took my hand and got out of the pool. Logan tossed him a towel so he could dry off. Straight after, I hugged him.

"Umm, guys," a voice called out behind us. Camille!

"Oh my gosh, Camille! So sorry, after all this, we kinda left you," I apologized rather sheepishly.

"Oh it's fine. All I wanted to know was how the heck do you know BTR?" I stood where Kendall and Logan and wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

"Me and Logie are twins." Camille let out a melodramatic gasp.

"Sorry, the moment felt dramatic." We all laughed.

"Yeah well, me and Logie are twins and all of us are best friends." I looked at my phone, 17:47. I just realized, I hadn't had anything since 11 am. Coincidently, my stomach growled in hunger at the same time. Everyone laughed at me whilst I looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

After the laughter died down, Kendall spoke up. "Well, I think that is the signal that it's time for dinner!" We all made our way up to BTR's apartment 2J. **(AN I think)**I was instructed to stay outside for a few minutes until my cue.

"… and we have a surprise for you and Katie." That was when I sneaked up behind them. Once they knew I was there, they all stepped to the side, revealing me. Mrs Knight and Katie Jr. ran up and squished me. I really felt loved today, almost dying in the process!

"Oh Katie, I really missed you! Oh you've grown so much, finally the boys will stop calling shortie!" I hugged her back for a long time. When we were younger, all of us would spend most of our time at Kendall's so Mrs Knight became our mother, in a way. Then she hurried to the kitchen, after all she had two more mouths to feed, mine and Camille's. I made my way to Katie, or Mini Me as I called her.

"Hey Mini Me!"

"Hey Kit Kat!" she replied. We did our special handshake and hugged each other. I always treated Katie as my little sister, we all helped Kendall and Mrs Knight take care of her. And I was always the girl who would help her in situations. Katie and I were as close as I was to Logan and she was to Kendall, maybe even more than that.

"Dinner's ready!"

_**Whilst eating dinner…**_

"So, what are you doing in LA," asked Kendall, "and don't even try to say that you're here to visit us, cause I've known you for most of my life which means I know you very well." I act as if I'm offended and then laugh at how Kendall knew me so well. I was definitely going to say that!

"Well Kendall, I am definitely not here to visit you guys," I said and the guys started to fake cry and faint (oh, how do I put up with these boys?), "but I'm going to be a singer!"

"WHAT?" The boys cried out. Wow, not the reaction I expected. I started feeling worried, what if they weren't happy, what if they didn't want me here?

"Aren't you guys happy for me?" Logan looked at me and smiled.

"Of course we are little sis, just a little shocked. I knew you were an amazing singer, just never thought you'd take that to the next level! And well for those guys," he said, moving his head towards Kendall, Carlos and James, " they never knew you could sing!" I laughed as relief replaced all the fear in my body. I should have known, they've always supported my decisions. A smile crept up on my face at the thought.

_**After dinner…**_

We were all lounging round. Camille and Logan were on the sofa, Carlos was spread out on the floor, Kendall was leaning on the sofa and James and I were sitting on beanbags.**(AN: I don't know if they have any but now they do!)**We were quite quiet, which was very unusual.

"So," Camille attempted to break the silence, "Logan mentioned that you hadn't seen each other in a year or something but I know that these guys have been here for about 6 months so how does that work?"

"Well, about a year ago, I was accepted to try out for this all girls boarding school in Wisconsin, which was one of the best schools in the whole of America. Anyway I was supposed to stay there for 6 months and they would select 5 people to get a full scholarship for the school and I wasn't one of them. But when I got home, the guys had already left."

"Ahh."

Carlos turned to face me and asked, "By the way, when the hell did you completely change your look? Last time I saw you, you were in baggy jeans and a hoodie!" I chuckled, I was a completely different person then. I was way tom boyish then!

"After you guys left, I had to hang out with Amy and Lizzie. One day, they took me shopping and I tried on some girlier clothes. Then I realized I liked this sort of look. The girls taught me everything about fashion and beauty. They didn't change me, they just helped. And now cause of that, I have an amazing boyfriend!" Logan did a spit-take spraying all the water in his mouth over the floor.

"Boyfriend- who?" Logan asked. Uh oh, over protective brother might come out, especially cuz of the fact that I've never dated anyone.

" Jason Ryde…" Now all the guys did a spit take. Oh god…

"You don't mean-"

"- Jason Ryde-"

"-the most popular guy-"

"-in our school?" I slowly nodded.

"You do know how many hearts he's broken right? He's a player Kat." Logan stated.

"He _was _a player- I've been with him for 4 months and he hasn't hurt me once." Everyone seemed to calm down after that. But they all warned me. I checked my watch, 20:37. I felt so tired and I needed to unpack.

"Guys, I'm gonna head out- I'm quite tired. Camille, you coming?" She nodded. I went and hugged everyone to say goodnight.

As we reached our apartment 3A, I wished Camille a good night and practically feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How dya guys like it? Review! Review Replies:<strong>

**AnimeRox12: Aw thanks! I'll try and update ASAP but I've got another 2 multichaps and I've got exams soon! And thanks for being the first to review!**

**katieswift: Thanks! As you see, I wrote more! :P**

**Caileylover: I hope I pleased you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous Skrtle: I wrote your pen name without checking and I succeeded! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot :) And you are the only one who actually guessed!**

**Well, I'll try update soon but I got exams soon... sigh...**

**Well my birthday is in 30 days, well 29 depends where you live and when you read this... well 30 days from the 16th May...**

**Keep Smiling :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime x  
><strong>


	3. Might Be Falling For The New Girl

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 3- Might be Falling for the New Girl…**

**AN: Hey people! Thanks for the alerts reviews faves etc. :) I love the couple feautured here! I was gonna get Kat together with the guy focused on here, but then I saw an episode that made me realise things! BTW if you got time check out this funny interview with BTR. It's on my favourites if you go on my YouTube channel (link on profile!). **

**I own nothing except my OC Katie.**

**Kendall's PoV**

My eyelids slowly opened, revealing a bright ray of light streaming through Logan and I's bedroom window. I turned onto my side in order to reach my iPhone to check the time. 9:00 am. Urgh. It was Sunday and no one in the whole building woke up until 10:00 except a few people such as Mom. Unable to sleep, I walked out of our room and walked in to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. After draining it down, I got my clothes and went for a shower.

_**A few minutes later…**_

I walked out of the apartment feeling fresh and ready for the day. I make my way down to the pool, it'd be nice to have some time to relax alone. After seeing Kat yesterday, I really missed Minnesota. Lost in thoughts, I didn't realize someone was coming towards me. Suddenly, we both fell to the ground which shook me out of my thoughts. When I stood up, I saw this beautiful blonde haired girl. I stuck out my hand in order to help her up which she accepted happily.

"Sorry," I apologized whilst picking her bags up, " I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize someone was coming my way." She smiled. Wow, she has a beautiful smile… get a grip Kendall, she's cute that's all. It's not like you like like her within a few minutes. **(AN: Haha, 3 'like' s in a sentence… right not funny…)**

"Oh, it's alright. I was in deep thought so I apologize as well." Her voice was as angelic as she was. Oh god, I've lost it. Mentally shaking my head, I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Kendall."

"Hey, I'm Jo."

"I'm guessing you're new here since most people are still sleeping and don't have their bags with them." Jo laughed.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm supposed to be going to apartment 3A, but I have no idea where that is!"

"Well, I could take you, I know this building very well." Before she could deny it, I snatched her bags out of her hands and ran to the elevator **(I think that's what you guys call it, we call it a lift)**. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head and followed me.

The doors closed and we stood in a few seconds of silence until I decided to break it.

"So, what are you doing in LA?"

"Well, I've got a final audition for a new show called Newtown High. They had people auditioning all around America for the role of Rachel, they want a new and fresh face playing it. The people who were short listed are called for a final audition tomorrow." So she's an actress? Cool. There was a short ding then the doors opened. I sighed internally, the journey up was shorter than it was usually. We stepped out and I guided her to 3A.

"Thanks so much Kendall for helping me! See ya later?"

"Yeah… see ya later." I was slightly upset that I couldn't stay with her longer- _wait_ what am I saying? I sound like I am truly, madly, deeply in love!

_**An hour later…**_

I was lost in thought, once again, whilst the guys were playing video games. The only thing on my mind was Jo. I really couldn't get her out of my mind… what was happening to me? Suddenly, a very loud knock on the door brought me back to reality. Logan paused the game and went to open the door, revealing Kat.

"Hey Kat," Logan greeted, "what's up?"

"The sky, the clouds. Maybe a plane and definitely some aliens!" she replied with laughter evident in her voice. Logan playfully punched her in return.

"I wanted to introduce someone to you guys!" I definitely wasn't in a mood to meet anyone, I was going crazy!

"Well, be careful cause Kendall isn't in a good mood, he's lost in Kendall Land…"

"Well, I'd like you guys to meet Jo, my new roomie!" Behind Kat stepped that same girl that had been on my mind. What are the chances of her being my best friend's room mate and one of her possible best friends? Well, we have always been a 'one in a million' family…

**Katie's PoV**

As Jo stepped into the apartment, I saw Kendall's face light up. Ooh, Kendall's got a crush!

"Meet my twin brother Logan, my best friends James, Carlos and Kendall. These guys are one of the newest bands around, Big Time Rush." The guys waved.

"Nice to meet you guys, and it's nice to see you again Kendall. I gotta go, need to rehearse for Tuesday, only have two days until the audition so I really need to perfect this!" I smiled, I knew she would get the part – she was AMAZING! But there's no harm in practicing, is there?

"K Jo. I'll meet you by the pool for lunch around 12." After nodding in agreement, she left. I turned to find Kendall completely love struck. Ah, love at first sight. You see, the opportunity to tease people are precious so you have to make the most of it…

"Aww, Kendall's got a crush! Kendall's got a crush!" My teasing echoed through the whole room, and the boys started laughing there heads off. Kendall stood there annoyed, and walked away in the same manner. Ah, the sweet taste of victory!

**Kendall's PoV**

Katie thinks she knows everything about me. Sure, we've known each other since we were really little but she doesn't know my feelings. I had feelings I couldn't understand out there. When I saw her, my palms started getting a little sweaty, I felt a little bit nervous but I was really happy too.

_What if I was falling for the new girl?_

**AN: What if he is? You guys know what you need to do to get a new chappy! Review! If you are the 10th reviewer, then you get a hug from your fave BTR guy! I'll probably update every week, but not always! Review Replies:**

**minimaddi: Aww thanks! You rock too for reviewing! :P**

**Anonymous Skrtle: You're the only one who's reviewed every single chapter so far! I love you! A) For your reviewing skills; B) For your amazing writing skills! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Love MiiMyselfandTime :P**


	4. Finding out more

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 4- Finding out more…**

**AN: OMG it's me birthday! So I updated as a gift. In return, you shall review. Hehe. Um, I have a few things to say. Firstly, Maximum Ride lovers check out safilagoon out cuz she's got an awesome story. I love that gal. She gave me a notebook and pens for my Fanfiction, so if I update more often, it's thanks to her. Secondly check out Spearose and Anonymous Skrtle cuz they are my BTR buddies on here and I love their stuff. You guys rock! Also, I have plans for a sequel, I'm planning it. I know, it's early. I let you guys get on with the story...**

**I own nothing except Katie M, Sophie and Macy.  
><strong>

**Katie's PoV**

We laughed as Kendall stormed off! As the laughter died, an 'I have an awesome plan' smile replaced the laughter on my face. A simultaneous sigh was let out.

"What are you going to do to get Jo and Kendall together?" Logan is very smart , after all he is my twin…

"You guys, I'm not going to meddle," I said in order to defend myself. Carlos James and Logan gave me a disbelieving stare.

"I'm going to give them a little push. I need to get Camille's help though. Toodles!" I ran out the door- they were obviously going to talk me out of it. After all, I had tried to set them up with a girl so many times. I took my phone out and dialed.

**Camille's PoV**

I was just coming back from my audition for a new comedy 'All 4 One'. It was about a group of guys who wanted to become stars so they move to Hollywood and it was about their shenanigans… to be honest, it was kinda like the lives of BTR… Well, it's going to be a fail, the people who have come to audition as the main roles aren't really good. My phone started playing "La La Land" by Demi Lovato – my ringtone. Without looking at the caller ID, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Camille, it's Katie."_

"Oh hey Katie! I'm on my way to The Palmwoods."

"_Coolio. I need your help with something…"_

_**Around 6pm…**_

Katie and I had sorted everything out, the plan was made and all that was left was to put it into action! Jo and Katie entered our apartment and I was on our bright green couch.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, " do you guys want to order some pizza?" They agreed instantly and I called up the local pizza place.

"Guys, I was just thinking, we're roommates, but we hardly know each other, we probably don't even know each other's last name. **(AN: This is the point I go and check through my chapters to see if I've mentioned their last names. Well, I think they'd already know Katie's…) **I know this game which we could have fun with and at the same time, learn a lot about each other. Wanna play?"

Jo looked at me and I smiled, showing that she could trust us. Even though I only met Katie yesterday, I knew she could be trusted. She's related to Logan and I trust Logan a lot.

"I'm up for it," I answered. Now it was all up to Jo.

"Sure, I'd love to get know you guys!" I sighed internally; if she said no, we wouldn't have been able to put the plan into action! Katie excused herself in order to get the things we'd need in order to play.

When she was finally ready, she entered the front room in her blue pajamas with stars that looked quite sketchy. We started laughing, especially as she tried to defend herself by saying,

"They're comfy!" After a lot more laughter, we did the same and got into our PJs. When I got back, I saw that there was a circle of three beanbags: a highlighter blue; luminous green and fluorescent pink. In the middle was the pizza we ordered. The green beanbag was occupied by Katie, who was laying on her stomach and the blue one by Jo who looked like she just flopped on to it. Jumping on the pink one, we started.

**General PoV**

The game was simple: they would all write questions on pieces of card, and put them in the middle. Then each would take a turn to read a question which they all had to answer. But first they all had to state their full name, age and where they are from.

"My name is Katherine Annabelle Mitchell, but everyone calls me Katie. I am 16, almost 17 and I'm from Minnesota."

"My name is Camille Zariah Roberts, I'm 17 and I am from Conneticut."

"I'm Josephine Marie Taylor, I'm from Georgia and I am 17."

"So, I'm the youngest here?" commented Katie and they all laughed. Taking a bite out of a slice of pizza, Katie volunteered to pick a question out first.

"Hmm… _who is the smartest and the most craziest in your family? _Easy, Logan is the smartest and I'm the craziest. My mom is a house wife and my dad's in the army." A smile appeared on Katie's face at the mention of her dad, which Jo and Camille both noticed.

"I'll go next," said Jo, "my Dad is the smartest and my cousin Sophie is definitely the craziest!"

"Well, if you guys didn't know," started Camille, "I'm the craziest!" Everyone laughed at that point. "And Dad's the smarty pants of our family, followed by Mom, me and my sister Macy."

Camille then reached for the next question, "_If you never came to Hollywood to follow your dream, what would you want to be?_ Hmm… I would probably be a teacher." Jo thought very hard about this one, she never really had any aims at this point, she thought she'd would think about it later.

"I never had any other dream than to be an actress, I never thought about what would happen if I never made it. I would just go with the flow I guess." Katie and Camille realized how much she wanted to be an actress.

"Well I always wanted to be a doctor, most preferably a pediatrician. But I love music- it's my life. And even if this doesn't work, music will always be there for me."

"Well," Jo said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "I think you pretty much answered the next question! The question is, _once your career in Hollywood, would you still keep that talent in your life? _Well, acting is quite difficult to keep in your life, but I'd act in a community church!"

"Yeah, I agree with Jo."

Time flew by so quickly, the girls never realized that 3 hours had gone by. For them, it was as if they knew each other since they were born. They knew every secret about each other, even the most embarassing ones that they wouldn't tell each other before.

_"Do you or have you ever had a crush on the boys from BTR?" _All the girls were really nervous about this. They couldn't really tell each other since the boys could find out, but they trusted each other with the other stuff so why not this? Camille went first- her's wasn't too bad.

"I had a crush on Logan." There wasn't much she could say so Jo and Katie didn't pester her. Katie went next.

"Don't tell him, but it was the first day of kindergarten and I was in a class on my own. On our first day, we all had a school tour thing. When I walked into the class room, I saw everyone in groups of friends and there was this boy on his own. I walked upto him and we became best friends., And I developed a crush on him. Any guesses?"

Jo and Camille instantly guessed "JAMES!" Katie looked at them stunned. She didn't expect them to guess mcorrectly.

"How d'ya guys guess?"

"Well, it was between Carlos or James, annd you look at Carlos in a big sister way so it's simple. And don't worry we won't tell him."Camille said reassuringly. Katie smiled. Both turned towards Jo who looked a bit uneasy. The girls gave her a look that said 'tell us or else'. She had to give into that. Taking a deep breath, she answered the question,

"I have a crush on Kendall." Camille and Katie both cheered in their heads- their plan worked. Now there was phase two. The girls played, watched movies and goofed about until they passed out of tiredness.

**I know, fail of an ending! BTW if you have Twitter, follow me! I'm bubblystarz11. If you tell me you followed me, I'll follow back. Review Replies:**

**Caileylover**: **Aww thanks :)**

**Anonymous Skrtle: No, BTR have been there for 6 months, so they're well known and stuff. Only Katie and Jo are new. I'm glad you love this fic!**

**Spearose: I'm glad my writing can make people give weird looks at you. It makes my life complete! I love Katie, she's in a way based on my friend Katherine, just a smidge. Katherine is hilarious in real life, I can just see her do that to the guys!**

**sophza: Ah, my Sophster toaster, thank you for reviewing! Love that you love it! I'll see ya at school for more exam results... :)**

**So follow me, review, alert, fave and make my day a happier day!**

**Love MiiMyselfandTime :)  
><strong>


	5. There's Always A First Time For Everythi

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 5- There's A First Time For Everything…**

**AN: Hey guys, first chapter written on my new laptop… whoo! I like this chapter, its quite sweet. The sequel is gonna be awesome- there's gonna be mystery, romance sibling-mance… if that makes sense. But first I need to finish this. I thought of something to say just a minute ago. Maybe I'll remember at the end. BTW, I love Kung Fu Panda.**

**I own nothing except Katie Mitchell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's PoV<strong>

It was 10am and Kat wasn't here, usually she was the early bird. She used to help Mom cook breakfast whenever we had a sleepover- you can never get enough of Kat's pancakes!

"Boys, have you seen Katherine anywhere? She always hungry by now." Ah, typical Mom. She loves the Katies more than she loves us. She never says that but we know.

"No," replied Logan, "but we can check her apartment. Let's go." There's Logan excuse to visit Camille. They're still in love with each other but they're too stubborn to admit it. _Like you are with admitting you like Jo. _Oh shut up conscience. We make our way up to apartment 3A and knock on the door. No response. We knock again, but once again no one opened the door. Carlos pushed us out the way and pressed his ear against the door. Then, he got a paper clip, straightened it out, then stuck it in the keyhole. There was a click that led to the door opening. We pushed it to see Katie, Camille and Jo passed out on the floor. Slips of paper covered the floor with cans of soda on top of them. It was hard to hold our laughter- the sight was hilarious!

"I'll wake up Katie with James; Logan, wake Camille up and Kendall, wake up Jo." I walked over to where Jo was sleeping. I shook her gently whilst saying, "Wake up Jo". Her eyelids opened slowly revealing her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I felt myself melt a bit inside- wait what? She looked around in confusion then something on her face said that she understood what had happened.

"Hey…. What's the time?"

"10:17"

"Morning guys," said Camille.

"Morning" we all replied. Suddenly, we heard two hard slapping noises. There on the floor were James and Carlos with red cheeks. Even in her sleep, Kat was violent. We all laughed out loud which didn't wake Katie up since she was a deep sleeper. Logan shooed them away and attempted to wake her up.

"Katie, get up, a Broadway casting director wants to see you!" She instantly shot up. She looked around to see everyone around her, then saw James and Carlos with a red mark on their cheeks.

"Oops, ultra-deep sleep again?" Logan nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, but when I'm on ultra-deep sleep mode, no one, and I mean _no one _can get away without being hit. Only Logan knows my soft spots. Something I got to tell whoever's stuck with me for the rest of their lives." Everyone laughed. Katie stood up to get ready whilst we started to leave when a thought came into her head.

"How did you guys get in here?" We all looked at each other and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on…<strong>_

**James' PoV**

I was looking in the mirror at my cheek. That was the _first_ time I had ever been slapped that hard, by a person sleeping. It wasn't red anymore but it hurt like hell. I combed my hair with my lucky comb. I was ready for our rehearsal at Rocque Records. I thought we could take Kat today but she's disappeared. As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw my three buds who looked very impatient. When they realised I was there, they glared.

"What? Perfection takes time."

We walked over to the studio, it was a lot quicker than going by a cab. We walked down the hallway with all the posters when we heard an unfamiliar voice. The voice was amazing, angelic with a hint of wild. It was as if this person was sweet but crazy and spontaneous. We crept up to the recording studio where the voice was coming. There was something that made me feel like I knew her, this singer. I felt like I was in love with the singer, her voice drawing me in.

_Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty.<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

We walked in to find the singer was Katie. Our Katie?

"Hey guys!" Katie exclaimed, hugging each of us. When she hugged me, I felt different. I didn't want to let go of her. I then realised, I had never really looked at Katie properly. When I looked at her, I saw beautiful. A young mature woman. The way her eyes were brown with a glint of mischief. The innocence in her face but the way she stood, her body filled with determination to be the best she could be. I couldn't see the old Katie- I saw someone new. My heart started to beat harder, faster. The way she smiled at me made me want to melt. I couldn't be in love with my best friend, it had never ever happened before. But then again…

There's always a first time for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Awwww, I love that ending. Similar to the Jendall chapter, but eh. Hehe. Skyping with me buddy at the mo. <strong>

**OOOOH I REMEMBER, who loved the Worldwide video? If you haven't watched it, check it out on my YouTube channel. **

**Replies :)**

**Anonymous Skrtle: Maybe Carlos will, maybe he won't… who knows? Wait I do! Haha, in your face :P Ya, I love the plan too! I think it was necessary they revealed their secrets cuz they wanna be really close. Hope you liked this chappie :)**

**Spearose: Well The Giant Turd Song is a legendary song. I love Katie, I wish I was her. Everyone loves her plans. And trust me, her plans will be coming up a lot. She's like all the boys. Plan maker like Kendall, great high note hitter like James, crazy like Carlos and smart like Logan. And THANK YOU :)**

**tamakia: Haha awesome. I read on my iPod more than on my laptop. Handheld things rock! :)**

**Right, I has to sleep. Love ya guys for being awesome!**

**MiiMyselfandTime :)**


	6. Major Rusher and Logan Lover

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 6- Major Rusher and Logan Lover**

**AN: Hey there people :) Hows it going? I'm a little sad that I only got one review from my pal Spearose. You rock! I'm very hot (temperature wise) and I am dying. This ain't normal British weather so…yeah. Sorry for the crap chapter (Please mind my language. Heat is not good for me.) and please check out Big Time Crush by GCGirl4Life. It's pretty awesome but there aren't many reviewers. BTW I have a contest at the end of this chapter.**

**I own nothing except Katie Mitchell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's PoV<strong>

Woah, that voice cannot be my sister's- could it?

"It is my voice Logie." Said Kat. How did she know what I was thinking?

"You're saying your thoughts out loud man." Kendall replied. Oh that makes sense. I turn to find James frozen- he's been doing that a lot recently. I nudge him and he looks around in shock.

"Anyway, how was I?" Kat asked with hope.

"Awesome!"

"Outstanding!"

"Brilliant!"

"Amazing!"

Gustavo looked at us, worried.

"You're not a Rusher, are you?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them and I knew what was going to happen next.

"OMG I am like a MAJOR Rusher! I love these guys- I'm their number one fan! I can't believe I'm gonna be in the same studio as them for the next three months! Eeeeeeep!" Her squeal was so high pitched the Gustavo jumped back. On the other hand, we just stood there, she had screamed at a higher pitch so this was nothing compared to that. I felt like I was going to start rolling on the floor laughing my head off.

"Oh, and I'm in love with Logan! I'm going to marry him one day. He is soooo cute!" Gustavo's face went a little pale- our Rushers were awesome, but every fanbase had a few extreme crazed fans and if Gustavo hired one- we'd never get anything done. **(No offence to anyone who may be a very crazed Rusher who would be very extreme in their actions…) **The first one to break was Carlos, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Thing is, when Carlos starts laughing, there is often a chain reaction and we all fall over laughing along with him; that's exactly what happened.

_**Five minutes later…**_

Our laughter started to die down. Carlos was sprawled out in the floor, James and Kendall were being supported by the wall and Kat and I were on the chairs. Staring at us were Gustavo and Kelly, both had a confused expression plastered ob their face. I took the initiative to start the explanation.

"We were laughing because-"

"-She definitely isn't a 'major Rusher' –"Kendall added.

"- and doesn't have a crush on Logan and never would-"continued Carlos.

"- since that'd be totally creepy because-"James said.

"-because I'm Logan twin sister and Kendall, James and Carlos are my best friends," finished Katie, putting her arms on Kendall and I's shoulders.

"So you're never going to make me choose between you guys or try to get rid of them?" I wondered why he asked that, then I remembered Kat's Crew. Ha, that's weird; both of Gustavo's girl projects have a Kat.

"Nope, and if you ever happened to be in a situation that meant you'd have to choose one of us, I'd tell you to choose Big Time Rush and I'm pretty sure they'd tell you to choose me." We all agreed and she smiled.

Gustavo, who looked a little annoyed just shouted, "Dogs, get in here and sing something, anything and then get out of here. I'm so stressed…" What were we going to sing?

"I think Katie should choose what we're gonna sing," Kendall said as if he read my mind, "and man, you're saying your thoughts out loud. _Again._" Oh.

"What do you want to hear Katie?"

"Hmm," she started to think- she can be really indecisive. Then she took her phone out and started using it. After a few minutes, she said "My random chooser app tells me to go for 'Boyfriend'." **(I used a random selector for this as well!)**

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?( Yeah)  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

_Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend, can't fight that<br>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before<br>All I really want is to be your_

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment to find the right words(to find the right words)  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard(something that you've heard)<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<p>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<p>

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Katie was cheering , clapping and jumping.

"Now, GET OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a bad chapter… :( Still warm.<strong>

**CONTEST! ****Basically I'll give you 10 questions about BTR at the end of the following chapters and who ever gets full marks or gets the highest mark will appear in this story! If you're interested then tell me in a review**

**Twitter name has changed to smileynushie896**

**Spearose: You are my only review…. Sigh… But I don't care about shortness! You reviewed! It makes me happy (:**

**Check out Kendall in Without a Trace- HE IS SOOO CUTE IN IT!**

**Anyway, peace out and review!**


	7. Operation 'Get Jo and Kendall Together'

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 7- Operation 'Get Jo and Kendall Together'**

**AN: Heyaaa! OMG thanks for all the reviews :) I gotta thank ****Spearose**** for the shoutout on her story 'One is Good, but Four is Better'. Such a depressing story but I love it :) **

** I GOT 'BTR' TODAYY! The album, not the show. It came with an awesome poster and 5 postcards of some super cute guys also known as Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos :D  
><strong>

**Hope you like this chapter, I've been waiting for this one for a while.**

**I own my OC Katie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's PoV<strong>

So when we got back to the Palmwoods, I was bored. I looked over to my friends. James was looking at his reflection and combing his hair, Logan was reading a chemistry book, Carlos was going up and down the swirly slide and Kendall was sleeping. Poor thing was tired- why I have no idea. It's not like he was having a sleepover sort of thing with his friends and have only 5 hours of sleep. I remembered yesterday: the questions, the answers and how we got Jo to admit she liked Kendall… It was then when I realised that I hadn't actually thought of a plan to get them together. I quickly texted Camille.

_To: Camille  
>From: Me<em>_  
>Hey Cam. Wots Jo doin? Kat x<em>

About 30 seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate. It said I had one new message.

_To: Me  
>From: Camille<br>__Hey Kat. Shes practicin 4 2moz why? Cam x_

Rapidly, I text back._  
>To: Camille<br>From: Me_  
><em>Just meet me by the pool in 5 without Jo. Kat x<em>

I slide my iPhone back in my pocket and try to get their attention by waving and whispering their names. I really didn't want to wake Kendall up, if he does then we might not have enough time to plan. After failing to catch anyone's attention, I made my way down to the pool and texted them.

_To: James; Carlos; Logan  
>From: Me<em>

_Get ur butts the pool now. Don't wake Ken up._

I sat on a chair and waited. Camille was the first one to get there and then the boys trailed behind. We all gathered round the table and Camille spoke first.

"So why are we here?"

"We're here because we need to plan on how to get Jo and Kendall together-" I said before I was rudely interrupted by Logan,

"-And knowing you, you have a plan already."

"Twin brother, you know me too well."

"Twin sister, I've known you all my life, minus 5 minutes." Camille looked at us.

"You know, you guys remind me of Kendall and Katie, they always call each other 'big brother', 'little sister'."

I smiled, "Where did you think they got that from? Anyway, back to the plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's PoV<strong>

"…but I don't know why you're the only…. Er..one who get's…. URGHH!" I shout in annoyance. I had been practicing so much but all I seemed to do was mess up somewhere. Maybe a break would do me good. I wonder where the Camille and Katie are… Probably by the pool. I grab my phone and keys, then go down to the pool. I step into the elevator and wait for it to go down to the lobby. Suddenly, it halts on the second floor. The doors open to reveal a blonde haired guy who happened to be my crush. I had told Camille and Katie yesterday, which meant I had finally admitted it to myself as well. Kendall entered and we went down in silence. We were both trying not to look at each other. After what felt like hours, we got out and found our friends.

"Hey Kendall, hey Jo," greeted Katie, " wanna go for some fro-yo? There's this place that recently opened and we're all going to go." Hmm, fro-yo sounded good, a way to relax before tomorrow.

"Sure, I'm up for it!" I said and Kendall agreed. We all walked out to the parking lot to get to the cars. Logan jumped in the front seat, Carlos tumbled into the back with James and Camille following.

"Well, Kendall. Since you're the only other person who can drive, you should take Jo. I need to pass my test before being able to drive here. I would go with you but it'd be a little awkward if Jo sat with Logan or in between James and Carlos. She knows you so it won't be," reasoned Katie, "are you guys ok with that?" I nodded. Kendall took me towards his mom's car (well, I assumed it was, Kendall had to adjust a lot of things). I stepped in to the car and he started it, The radio automatically turned on and 'Price Tag' by Jessie J was playing. I started singing along.

"It's not about the money, money, money."

Kendall slowly joined in. By the end of the song, we were singing at the top of our voices, laughing at each other. Time had gone so quickly, I didn't actually realize we had reached our destination. **(Wow, that sounds so Sat-Nav-y) **We go in to the place and sit at a table to wait for the others. My phone vibrated to tell me I had a text.

_From: Katie  
>To: Me<em>

_Dad's skyping, won't b able 2 miss it, me and Logie wont come soz :(_

I looked up at Kendall and said, "Katie just texted. She and Logan won't be able to come- apparently their dad's Skyping them."

"Oh Uncle Jay's talking to them? Wow, it's been a while since they've talked." I looked at him in confusion. "He's stationed in Afghanistan." Then my phone vibrated at the same time as Kendall's phone, which was beeping. I had another text.

_From: Camille  
>To: Me<em>

_Car broke down, won't be able to get there- enjoy your time with Kendall :) _

"Camille can't come."

"Neither can Carlos or James."

"Their car broke down." We say at the same time. A few moments passed until Kendall had a 'I can't believe this' expression on his face.

"We've been set up."

"Set up?" Kendall nodded.

"This has Katherine Annabelle 'Pain in the Backside' Mitchell all over it. She's obviously trying to get us together and pulled the others into her crazy plans."

"How do you know?" I was curious- I knew they were close but how could he be so sure?

"Katie has always tried to set me and the boys up with girls. So I know what kind of set ups she does." Always? I felt jealousy bubble inside me. I decided to change the topic.

"Well, I want some fro-yo, so I'm going to order now. What about you?" I asked. He smiled and called a waitress just younger than us over.

"Can we have one chocolate", Kendall asked, then he looked at me "and one strawberry please?" She walked off and I asked Kendall how he knew what I wanted. He smiled and said that he could tell I'm a strawberry girl. I simply laughed at the explanation.

* * *

><p>We continued to talk for ages, getting more fro-yo when we ran out. It was only when I checked my phone for the time that I realised we had spent two hours. We talked about nothing in particular- from ourselves to why laughing is good. I honestly enjoyed myself and I was a lot more relaxed about the audition. When we got to the Palmwoods, he walked me to my apartment. Before I went in, Kendall said he wanted to say something.<p>

"Jo, I had fun today. And I was wondering, will you go out of me?" My heart started racing, finally what I wanted was happening!

"Yeah, I'd love that." I walk into my apartment and run in to my room. I let out a huge squeal. Today was a great day.

**General PoV**

Katie texted her friends:

_Operation 'Get Jo and Kendall Together' is a success!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**So I hope you liked it. I'm a little uncertain on the the ending... I changed it to past tense but is it all past tense or is some of it present tense****? Please tell me!**

**So the challenge starts here. I wish you all luck. The prize is a minor OC. The questions may seem easy at first, but they will get harder.  
><strong>

_**Q: What is Kendall's middle name in the show?**_

**I will tell you the answer at the end of this challenge :) Anyway, review replies:**

**Anonymous Skrtle: No need to say a thing, just read and review :)**

**Spearose: Aww, I like cuteness :) Gustavo is sooo prankable. Hehe. Well, it's a change from your depressingness ;P Patiently waiting for my BTR CD. **

**GCGirl4Life: I'm glad you like it! I am a major Rusher so I know a lot. I am hoping to challenge you :)**

**tamakia: Aww thanks :)**

**minimaddi: I love adding 'ness' to things! Thanks!  
><strong>

**Pleasee review!Listening to the awesomeness of BTR. Hehe.  
><strong>

**Love MiiMyselfandTime :)  
><strong>


	8. Fights, Tears and Apologies

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 8: Fights, Tears and Apologies**

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not putting up a new chapter in 21 days, so 3 weeks. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it's bad, I've got a really bad cold that makes my eyes water and I am feeling so bleurgh. I really wished BTR ruled the world, then we could have a dance party at 1pm, there'd be no cold, we'd have 1hr nap and we would have a day of free cinnamon rolls :) **

**I own only Katie M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' PoV<strong>

When Kendall walked in, he had a huge smile on his face. Why, I didn't know.

"So," James said, "why are you so happy?" Kendall looked at him, his smile fading, and said,

"Don't act so innocent- I know you know why." I slid down the swirly slide and jumped up, patted my helmet.

"I actually don't know," I said. Kendall gave me the same look and just as he was about to explain, another voice came from behind me and replied.

"He's ecstatic because he finally got the courage to ask Jo out!" Ohhh, I thought. When I turned around, I saw Katie walking into our apartment. The moment he saw Kat, his expression completely changed- it was quite scary.

"Obviously you'd know Miss Meddle-With-Everyone's-Lives." Kendall spoke in a way that he- wait, all of us- had never used to talk to Katie like that, she was like our sister… and our weakness. Trust me.

"Chill Kendall, it was only to get-"

"Save it Katie. When will you learn to leave things the way they are? When will you stop playing with lives? I'm fed up of you thinking you know everything, but you flipping don't, okay?" Logan protectively stood in front of Kat and glared at Kendall.

"Kendall, that's my sister your talking to and you flipping well know that that no-one, and I mean _no-one, _talks to my sister like that." Kendall then took a step closer and spoke spitefully, his voice as low as a whisper.

"Well, maybe they should." This was the trigger to Logan's explosion and before either of them could do something they'd regret, James and I grabbed them. As we held them back, I glanced behind me to see Kat, her eyes filling up with tears. There was only one thought in my head and I knew James was thinking of the same…

* * *

><p><strong>James' PoV<strong>

… what the hell was going on? I knew that Carlos was thinking the same thing for the same obvious reasons. It wasn't normal. Usually, in the situation we were in, Kendall would have been mad but then he would have forgiven Kat very quickly. And Logan, he was against the type of violence that was about to unleash. And I'm sure they would have realized that Katie was freaking out. For her, Kendall and Logan fighting like this was one of the worst things in the world. I could see that Carlos was struggling with Logan and Kendall wasn't that easy to keep hold of, but luckily for us, Kat stood in between them. That's one thing that would never change; they would never hit a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's PoV<strong>

I had never thought that I trying to get Jo and Kendall together would end up with two best friends- scrap that, brothers- fighting. Tears threatened to spill as my heart broke and I couldn't bear it. I rushed in between the guys and looked at Kendall.

"Kendall,I'm really sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you. I know I always try and set you guys up, especially you but I only did it for your happiness. So please, stop fighting." I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my face. You might call me over-dramatic but when it comes to family, I am very sensitive.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's PoV<strong>

Kat fell to floor crying and it hurt me. I was her brother, I was the one who was supposed to take care of her, not the cause of her tears. I looked at Kendall and he nodded his head. He understood that we may have taken this charade a bit too far.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's PoV<strong>

We knelt on either side of her and hugged her. I could feel her look up in shock. When we let go of her, she had a confused expression written all over her face. I took the initiative to explain.

"You see, me and Logan-"

"Logan and I", corrected Logan, that caused me to send a look that said 'Really?'

"Before I was rudely interrupted," I said, " I was saying that Logan and _I_ were only acting in order to teach you a lesson." She had an even more confused expression so Logan continued to explain.

"Like you said, you always try to set us up and we know you mean no harm, but you have to let things happen on their own. I know Kendall didn't seem like he was ever going to ask Jo out but if they liked each other enough, it would happen." I wasn't going to ask her out? What? I would have asked her out. _Yeah, sure, whatever gets you through the day. _Stupid voice.

"So basically, you put on an act, just to teach me a lesson? I hate you guys!" We laughed and hugged her, then James and Carlos joined in. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Jo and Camille.

"Oh my god guys, you alright? Carlos texted us saying that there was a big fight and he needed backup." We all looked at Carlos.

"What? You guys looked like you were going to beat the hell out of each other and I panicked!" Oh, Carlos. A few moments later, Katie (my baby sister) walked through the door.

"Hey Mini-Me," greeted Kat.

"Kit Kat, you look like you've been crying. What happened?"

"Well, our brothers looked like they were going to kill each other and I started crying and then in the end they were just acting to teach me a lesson. You know, 'cause that's what people normally do."

"Really? You are kidding me? The cable's out so I look around the Palmwoods for drama when there's major drama in my own apartment. That's just great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to admit, I love the ending :) Sorry for all the PoV changing, I wanted to have everyone's PoV. I mean like the main characters.<strong>

**WHO WATCHED BIG TIME SINGLE? I LOVED IT!**

**Challenge Question 2:**

_**Who is the cleanest out of the band in real life?**_

**At the moment, only one person entered the contest.**

**Review Replies:**

**Spearose: Haha, I've never done that. TBH I've never had to. **

**Anonymous Skrtle: You're too nice! My stiuff has loads of stuff wrong with it, unlike yours! If anyone else is reading this, read Protecting The Innocent. It is FAB!**

**Kendall Schmidt Is Mine: Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong? I'm sure you know but I can't tell you until the end of the challenge :)**

**Rrrrrr: Firstly, love your name. Secondly, I know she should but if I did add a guardian in to the story, my other plans for the story wouldn't work as well. I hope you understand.**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND LISTENING TO IF I RULED THE WORLD! :P**

**MiiMyselfandTime :)**


	9. Big Time FREAK OUT!

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 9- Big Time FREAK OUT!**

**AN: Soo heeeey :) Hows it going? Thanks to _Anonymous Skrtle, Kendall Schmidt is Mine _and my anonymous reviewer _RawrGirl. _Yes! I did that from memory! That's how much I love you guys! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I had writers block- I knew what the chapter was, but I didn't know what to do. BUT I wrote a one shot called 'Never Be Replaced' so check that out! Let's hopethis chappie's not too much of a fail. Yeaaahhh... On with the story!**

**BTW if you didn't know, I own nothing except Kat.**

**Oh yeah, most of the time I'm gonna call my OC Kat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's PoV<strong>

So, my audition was in the afternoon and I was FREAKING OUT! Only negative thoughts would come to my head, such as _what if I mess up a line? What if I fall over and totally humiliate myself? What if they just hate me?_

"Jo!"

"Huh?" I said, completely unaware of my surroundings. I happened to be sitting at the table, with very appetising pancakes in front of me.

"You just zoned out," explained Katie, "and I'm pretty sure it's about this afternoon."

"Chill Jo, it's an audition. And you're an amazing actress, you'll nail it," reassured Camille. I smiled.

"Don't mean to interrupt this moment of encouragement, but I spent ages on the pancakes which, as I've been told, are to die for." We all took a bite and wow, they were amazing!

"Oh god, these are good Kat. Where did you learnt to make these?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," responded Kat nonchalantly. Swiftly, the plates were cleared of pancakes. After clearing everything away, we sat on the couch. I caught a glimpse of the two scripts on the coffee table in front of us and sighed deeply.

"You need help to rehearse?" Camille was a very willing actress, but sometimes she could be a little over the top. But it's better to rehearse with someone else doing the other lines.

"I could use help with the best friend scene. But I need a boy for the other scene."

"Just ask Kendall," said Kat, her voice showing annoyance, "or Logan. They proved they're freaking good at acting yesterday!"

"Oh, get over it Kat!" We looked around to find the source of the voice. Kat went and checked the door but there was no-one.

"Kat, you Face-Timed us." She pulled out her phone and smiled sheepishly.

"Oopsies… But I'm still mad at you guys." Kat ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

"_Today I don't feel like doin' anything" _Kat sighed and pulled out her phone.

"If this is the boys then I'll- hey Kelly. Gustavo wants me to come to the studio now? Oh, okay. See ya in 10. Bye." She put her phone back in her pocket, grabbed her keys and purse, then headed towards the door.

"Gotta go guys, Gustavo wants me to show Griffin how good I am. But I'll be back for your audition even if I need to sneak out. Bye guys!" With that she left.

"So wanna go get Kendall and practice?"

"Sure."

•••••••••••••••••

Waiting is the worst thing ever! I'm usually patient but things like this really got on my nerves! Unable to stay still, I got up and started pacing back and forth. It actually calmed me down but annoyed the rest.

"Stop stressing out," said Kat, "you'll be fine!" I sighed and sat down.

"Jo," I sat up straight- finally my turn! "Timmons." In frustration, I threw my head back and hit the wall behind me. I looked around, only a few more people we left. One by one, they all went in for their audition, then when they left, they'd have an anxious expression, wondering if they had got the part. The waiting room was pretty much empty, with only us left.

"And finally, Jo Taylor." I stood up, dusted myself off and walked towards the nice lady. Behind me came calls of good luck. With a smile, I closed the door.

"Hi there, I'm Gabriela, the writer slash director of the show," said the lady who called for me, "this is Jett Stetson who plays Drake, Rachel's love interest and Megan Lane who plays your best friend. So you're going to do both scenes with them. Just give it your best and you'll be fine." I nodded and prepared for the first scene.

_Jo: I can't do this Drake, I have a boyfriend back home._

_Jett: One that seems to care a lot about you I see. How many times a day does he call you?_

_Jo: That's none of your business._

_Jett: The point is, I really like you Rachel. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've never felt the same._

_Jo: It's not that simple, trust me._

_Jett: Don't complicate things, just look in my eyes._

_*Both lean in to kiss, then Jo runs away.*_

"Well done! Let's try the next scene!"

_Megan: So tell me, what happened? _

_Jo: Me and Drake almost kissed…._

_Megan: WHAT! You have a boyfriend Rach!_

_Jo: I know. He says he likes me a lot, and I'm so confused._

_*Jo puts her head in her hands and Megan comforts her by putting her arm around her shoulders*_

_Megan: Just follow your heart, and remember, I'll support whatever decision you take._

We finished the scene and Gabriela told me that one of them would call me up at 5:30. I opened the door to find my friends and we left.

•••••••••••••••••

I stared intensely at the phone, waiting for it to ring.

"Ring, ring, ring," I muttered under my breath continuously.

"Wow, Jo," Carlos said breaking the silence, "this must be so stressful for you. You're just one call away from your big break and you don't even know how good you were against the others."

"CARLOS!" Everyone shouted at him in unison.

"Carlos is right. I don't know how well I've done and this phone call could make or break my Hollywood career and I don't mind. But right now, I just want the phone to RING!" Magically the phone started to ring.

"PICK UP THE PHONE!" Everyone shouted at me. I picked it up and when to the other side of the apartment.

"Mhhm, okay. Thank you very much." I ended the call and walked over to the eager faces. A disappointed look covered my face as I sat down.

"So, what happened? Did you get the part?"

"I…. GOT THE PART!" All of a sudden, I was surrounded by loud squeals, congratulations and deathly hugs.

"This calls for a celebration!"

So we ended up going to Fun Burger- I heard they serve the funnest burgers in town. What a great way to end a big time freak out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, that sucked. Originally, I was going to have a Jonas LA sort of thing but then I thought it'd be a little tooooooooo early for Jendall. They've only been going out for a day. And the Carlos thing near the end was TOTALLY inspired by BTBU.<strong>

**Challenge Question 3:**

**_In the show, one of the Jennifers has been played by two people- which one was it, blonde, brunette or curly haired Jennifer?_**

**Just saying, you need to have answered all the questions to qualify. The prize is an OC.**

**Who's looking forward to Big Time Wedding? I am! I think accidently getting married is a totally Jamesy thing to do! :)**

**Please review,**

**Love MiiMyselfandTime x  
><strong>


	10. Birthday Mornings

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 10: Birthday Mornings**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but it's LOGAN'S BIRTHDAY! Which, to give you a spoiler, fits in with this chapter :) Thanks to my reviewers **_**Anonymous Skrtle, Little Miss Maslow **_**and **_**lilyflower531**_

**I own nada, except Kat :)**

**Logan's PoV**

It's been about a month since my younger twin sister came out to LA and it's been amazing. I think Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs Knight feel like a piece of Minnesota is in back in our lives. And I totally agree. Especially when Kat tells us about all the things that have changed and what's going on in the lives of the people we knew. And, Mrs Majakowski is kinda really angry. But we'll make it up to her. Right now I was looking at my clock. 23:58. Only two more minutes til my birthday, in two minutes I would officially be 17. My phone buzzed telling me that I had a text. In the dark, I reached out to find my phone on my bedside table. I had one text

_From: Twin Sister :)  
>To: Me<em>

_Come to the roof- btw happy bday twin bro :)_

I replied:

_From: Me  
>To: Twin Sister :) <em>

_K and happy bday to you too :) _

Making sure I wouldn't wake Kendall up, I climbed out of bed, slipped on some shoes and grabbed my phone and keys before leaving the apartment. I took the elevator to the top floor, then I climbed a set of stairs to the roof.

"Come on Logie, I have a surprise for you!" called Katie. She pulled me by the hand towards her bright blue laptop and two beanbags and blankets, which all happened to be in the middle of the roof.

"Why the heck did you wake me up at midnight and tell me to come up here?" She smiled and turned to her laptop. I leaned over her shoulder to see she was signing on to Skype. Skype at this time, on our birthday….. Then it came to me. How could I have been so stupid? A very familiar face that I hadn't seen in ages popped up on the screen.

"Hey Dad," Kat and I said in unison- it wasn't really unusual for us, we even did that with the rest.

"Happy birthday to both of you, just wondering, how is there both of you at the same place?" I gave Kat a I-can't-believe-it look.

"Daddy's little girl hasn't told Daddy? Wow…." In return, I got a punch on my arm as I laughed.

"Well, Dad," I started, " little Miss Katherine got a record deal with the same producer as me and she lives in the same apartment block as us. At the moment, we're on the roof."

"And don't worry Dad, I won't push Logie off the roof," Kat added teasingly. We spent hours talking to our dad then we slowly drifted into the land of sleep…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a quiet beeping coming from our phones woke us up. It was fans, wishing us a happy birthday on Twitter. We gathered everything from the roof and made our way to 3A to dump it there. Afterwards, I went to 2J to get dressed, after all I was in my PJs. Gently, I pushed the door, trying not to wake Kendall up. He usually slept in for quite a while. After gathering my clothes, I headed out of my room when a sleepy voice called out,<p>

"Happy birthday dude."

"Thanks man," I thanked with a smile before leaving for a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's PoV<strong>

After getting dressed, I walked out my room and peeked into Jo and Camille's rooms to see that they were still sleeping. Accidently tripping over my feet, I landed on the floor with a thud. With alarmed expressions, both girls came out of their room to see what was happening. Once they noticed I was on the floor, they hurried over to help me up.

"Oh god, Kat are you alright?" Jo asked.

"Don't worry, I just tripped over my feet," I replied, laughing. I could be so clumsy at times. " I was about to write a note saying I was having breakfast at 2J and that you two should get down there as quick as poss, but since your both awake, I don't have to waste paper. Therefore I saved a bit of tree."

"Oh, happy birthday you freak," they both said wrapping their arms around me, engulfing me. After the hug, we agreed to meet up at 2J. I headed down the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing my sweet little 'sister' .

"Happy birthday Kit-Kat!"

"Thanks Mini-Me!" I closed the door and headed straight for the kitchen where I found Mama Knight, who also wished me. I started helping her with breakfast, even though she kept telling me to sit down, but being the persistent girl I am, I refused to listen to her. Soon enough, she gave up. After half an hour, breakfast was served. Once every little crumb was cleared off, James started off the conversation on the topic why there was gentleman, but not gentlewoman( yes, that was deep thoughts with James Diamond). Every few minutes, either mine or Logan's phone would beep because someone had tweeted or texted us. I felt so loved, I actually wanted to go and find the creator of Twitter and kiss him on the forehead. That's how you show true love. **(1)** So if you are, y'know reading this, I love you dude, and I'm going to try and find you and give you a nice kiss on the forehead. Anyway, all of our random, and probably pointless, chatter was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to open and when I did, let's say I was surprised.

"JASON!" The long haired brunette picked me up and spun me around as I laughed.

"Happy birthday Kat, I've missed you so much!" I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Same but what the heck are you doing here?"

"Can't a boy come and visit his own girlfriend on her birthday? And anyway, two lovely ladies sent me the invite." I turn around to see Cam and Jo with huge smiles.

"You guys are the best!"

"Well, we try." Everyone left the table and we made our way to the couch. Mrs Knight went out to do some grocery shopping. An awkward silence filled the air as soon as we sat down and got comfy.

"Umm….," Jason said, breaking the silence that was annoying me( trust me, my life has been filled with so much noise, silence can really irritate me. One of my pet peeves, there's a Kat Fact for ya), "happy birthday Logan. I only wished Katie, so… yeah." I looked over at Logan and shot him a quick glance that said 'be nice'.

"Thanks," Logan replied. It could have been friendlier, but I guess that's as nice as Logan will be. I know my brother, he used to scare off any other boy that came my way. Not that I did have many, I was a tom boy and people thought that was weird and totally unattractive. But, I was a girly tom boy- I had my moments of pure girliness! Like setting people up, as I did with Jo and Kendall. That was actually the first one to ever work. I know, it's a shock.

Another silence came in between us and I felt I had to break it by asking, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, me and Jo are going out for a picnic today," said Kendall.

"I have to do my English project," said Carlos. I had already done my English project ages ago and handed…

"Wasn't that in for yesterday?" Carlos looked at me and nodded.

"Well, I have an appointment with my stylist, she's doing my hair. Gotta look good for the ladies," said James doing his signature move, the face.

"Why don't we go around Hollywood? I'll be here for only a few days," suggested Jason. He's smart, and _soooo cute…._Okay, focus.

"That's an awesome idea Jay! SO me and Ja-"

"Don't forget me," interrupted Logan. Oh God. This was really not going to end well. I looked over to Camille and mouthed 'Help me'.

"Hey guys, is there room for one more?" Camille asked.

"Yeah sure Cam! It'd be helpful to have someone who's been here for a while," I replied, thankful for her help. Before another silence fell upon us, I left along with Jason, I was going to give him a tour of the Palmwoods. We had planned to meet up in the lobby at 11, and in a while, Jase was going to go and freshen up at the hotel just down the road. Why he didn't stay at the Palmwoods, I have no freaking clue.

* * *

><p>We went around LA in a double decker bus and snapped millions of random pics. At the moment, we were in Starbucks for some coffee.<p>

"I'll go get the coffees," volunteered Logan. He got up and walked towards the counter.

"I'll go help him, it's hard to carry four coffees at the same time," said Camille, giving me a sly wink as she got up. That girl was good, she was giving us alone time by keeping Logan company.

**Logan's PoV**

I headed down to the counter when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head round to see Camille there next to me.

"I thought you may need an extra pair of hands to help you." I smiled, Camille being helpful as always. I honestly wonder how many times she's helped us. The man at the till was bored- it was easy to tell when he was using a monotonous voice.

"Welcome to Starbucks, please may I take your order?" What really surprised me, and probably everyone else was when he looked up, registered that I was from Big Time Rush and jumped 4 feet in the air. After signing a few things for Edward, our order was placed. We had to wait for a few minutes. I turned around and leaned on the wall, which meant I saw my sister with her _boyfriend. _Okay, so I may be overreacting but what can I do? I love her so much and I don't want to risk her getting hurt.

"Logan, look. I know you love Kat and you don't want her to be hurt," said Camille, sensing my tension. "But if she never gets hurt, how will she face the rest of the world. You have to let her go Logan. If you don't, she won't be able to find the one she really likes. Like I have." We were just staring into each other's eyes. Slowly we leaned in and kissed. It was slow and sweet, but it was amazing. _Wow, _I sound like a _girl. _Camille pulled back and we smiled.

"Look Camille, I really like you, I always have. So would you give me the honour of having you as my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would." Unfortunately, our very mushy moment had to be ruined.

"Your coffees are ready Logan!" We got the coffees and walked towards the table whilst Edward was shouting things like 'it's been an honour'; 'I'd love to meet the rest of the band' and 'my family loves you'.

"Wow," said Kat, "he seems like a big fan, eh Logan. I honestly didn't know how many men listened to your stuff." I glared at her and she simply laughed at me. Urgh, sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER :D :D :D I had no idea how to end this. BTW their birthday is supposed to be around MayJune. This isn't the last birthday chappie though. **

**Please check out my BTR video, it'd mean a lot :) Link to my channel is on my profile. Also I have a poll about my next story so VOTE!**

**Challenge question 4:**

**In this chapter, I have a (1) somewhere. There is an interview where this topic has been discussed. Which one is it?**

**So that question may be harder. Good luck :)**

**Please review,**

**Love MiiMyselfandTime xoxox**


	11. You Backstabbing Cheating Son of a

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 11- You Backstabbing Cheating Son of a-**

**AN: Hey guys, it's MiiMyselfandTime, under a new pen name :)**

**OMG so many reviews :D I was literally bouncing up and down in bed cuz I check my emails in the morning. Shout out **_**lilyflower531**_** for reviewing 4 times so thanks girl :) But thanks to all my loyal and amazing reviewers, **_**Anonymous Skrtle, OneRiddleMore, Little Miss Maslow **_**and**_** Kayla**_**! You guys are amazing and I love y'all x **

**I know you guys might have had problems with the question last time but I'll be able to help ya with a clue at the end of this chapter.**

**This one may have mature language, as you can see with the name of the chapter. But it may not, just warning ya.**

**I own nothing but Kat :)**

**Kat's PoV**

We parked and got out of the car. In the BTR mobile, there was Logan, Camille, Carlos, James and Katie. Then in Mama Knight's car, there was me, Jason, Jo and Kendall. Haha, only Js and Ks. Okay, not funny. Right in front of us was Nostra Piccola Casa, one of the best restaurants ever. We'd been here before, just once, but we fell in love after the first bite of food.

As you entered the restaurant, the aroma of food wafted through your nose. The warmth from the owners and workers made you feel welcome and this restaurant was for families. No matter how childish and immature people were being (cough, Carlos and James, cough), they didn't mind. It was probably because the owners were so kind and sweet.

We walked into the cosy restaurant and went up to the counter. From there, we were escorted by Antonio (who was super cute, but you didn't hear me say that) to a large table for the nine of us. Once we settled down, Marie came to get our order.

"Hey guys, happy birthday!" she wished us. "Now what can I get you all?" Me, Katie, Jo and Jason ordered the lasagne, James ordered chicken alfredo, Kendall, Camille and Logan ordered spaghetti bolognaise and Carlos ordered pizza.

While we waited, me and Logan decided to have a quick uStream. We both got our iPhones and started streaming,

"Hey hey lovely people of Earth, and beyond," I started with a grin.

"We just want to say thanks for all the birthday wishes," Logan continued, "it's truly been epic!"

"Yup, definitely. I'm with my family and friends, and all my incredibly amazing fans! Love to y'all!"

We carried on uStreaming for a while, talking about nonsense- as usual- when the aroma of delicious food surrounded us. As the food was laid out, my mouth started watering. I'm actually pretty sure I saw Carlos drool. Oh Carlos… We all tucked in and savoured every bite. Within a few minutes, our plates were cleared- trust me guys, the food was amazing! Conversations started growing between us all. I cuddled up against Jason.

"Hey babe," he said quietly.

"Hey," I replied in the same tone. We just sat there in the same position until my phone buzzed, stupid phone. I dragged my phone out of my purse and saw it was my friend Amy. Instantaneously, I picked it up.

"Hey Amy," I greeted with a massive smile on my face.

"He-hey Kat," she replied, with a worried nervous edge to here voice.

"Amy, are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, um, there's something, I, um, nee-need to tell you. I don't know how to tell you, but…b-but…."

"But what?" I was anxious, what was she hesitating to tell me?

Another voice filtered through the phone,

"Hey Kat, " came the strong voice of Lizzie, "what Amy is trying to tell you, and I really didn't want to tell you today since it's your bir-"

"For God's sake just tell me!" Everyone at the table looked at me.

"Jason's cheating on you."

"What? How could you accuse him of something like that?" I practically screamed down the phone.

"You don't trust me, do you? You trust that two faced cheating scumbag, don't you? Well, if you don't trust me or Amy, then let me send you the proof," Lizzie said in a strong, but hurt way. I looked down at my phone and pictures with Jason with another girl. They were just hanging out, but then I saw him. Kissing. Her. It took a while to process what I saw.

I stood up and looked at Jason.

"Why, Jason? Why?" He looked at me confusedly.

"Why did you cheat on me," I clarified for him.

"What? I didn't che-"

"Don't you fricking lie to me, okay! I have the proof here!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. I shoved my phone in his face for him to see.

"You see, I can explain," he replied fretfully.

"Fine. Explain. Let's see what kind of crap excuse you'll come up with," I said venomously. I could feel all the stares I was getting, but I didn't care.

"I… ummm…"

"That's exactly what I thought. Leave Jason. Just leave. And don't even come crawling back to me you backstabbing, cheating son of a-" I stopped myself- he wasn't worth it. He got up and headed towards the door.

"By the way, I never liked you. I was just going out with you for fun. "With that I broke inside. However, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching my pain. I glared and he left. A tear rolled down my face as I then ran out the restaurant.

**James' PoV**

Kat ran out of the restaurant, tears slowly rolling down her face. I looked at everyone and said, "I'll handle this."

I sprinted out of there and looked for Kat. In the corner of my eye, I could see a girl running off.

I ran towards her and shouted "Katie!" She turned around and you could see where the eyeliner had started to smudge a little. As I got closer, she ran into my arms and started crying. Soothingly, I rubbed her back in circles until she calmed down. I didn't even care that she was ruining my shirt. Soon, Kat stopped crying and started wiping her tears.

"I-I'm sorry James, I r-ruined your shirt," she apologized, sniffling a bit.

"Do you want to go home?" She nodded. I started to walk towards the cars, but I stopped when I felt my arm being pulled.

"Can we walk?"

"Sure," I answered. I quickly texted Logan saying that we were walking home. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started walking. There was a silence between us, but it was comfortable.I walked her all the way upto her apartment. Just as she opened her door, she turned around and said,

"Thanks James, you're the best. Tell the guys I said sorry."

Then, she went on her tiptoes and kissed me, quickly and lightly, on the cheek.

**AN: So, what'cha think? Tell me in a review!**

**Who loved BTRocker, BTStrike and BTContest? All were hilarious! And I'm in love with Paralyzed and Superstar! **

**And who's looking forward to Elevate? I AM! 11/21/11!**

**Hint for the last question: The thing from the interview is about forehead kisses and the Deep thoughts with James Diamond. **

**Also, to clarify, most the things I know about BTR are from interviews on YouTube! I live in the UK so I don't hear radio interviews. **

**Challenge question 5: Who said the following quote:**

"**The burning means it's working!"**

**Right, so I'm gonna go now,**

**Nushie (I would put m'pen name, but FF officially hates it :[)  
><strong>


	12. Forget About The Boy

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 12 – Forget About The Boy**

**AN: HAPPY ELEVATE DAY! ELEVATE IS AMAZING! So proud of m'boys! I changed my name. Again. Well, my name () wouldn't show up, I bet it didn't show up then. So I changed it back! :) Thanks for the review** _Anonymous Skrtle_** and** _OneRiddleMore_**! :)**

**Katie Knight's PoV**

"Kat, come out!"

They were all knocking on Kat's door, trying to get her out of her room. Ever since her eventful birthday dinner last night, she had locked herself in her room, crying her eyes out. The boys and I were surprised when Jo and Camille called saying that they heard her crying throughout the night and she wouldn't answer them in the morning. James had told us (after being snapped out of a weird phase that I'll be finding out about) that she was fine.

"Come on Katherine," shouted Logan, "just open the door." Once again, no answer.

"Okay," I shouted, "Carlos is going to bust the door open!" Carlos looked at me in shock

"I'm doing what now?"

"Just do it," I replied to him. Obediently, he took a few steps back and charged straight for the door. It flew open, revealing Kat curled up in a ball on her bed, sound asleep. We all looked at the sight in front of us and shook our heads- all this time, she was asleep! Sighing, we headed towards the sofa, and slumped on to it, some of us on the beanbags.

"I'm worried about Kat," said Logan, "this is her first relationship and she got cheated on. It's not an easy way to break up." Everyone agreed.

"Don't worry, it's not like she actually liked him a lot," I said. Everyone stared at me in confusion.

"What? She thought she liked him a lot, but it was just the fact that it was her first relationship that made her feel that way. "

"How on earth do you know that Katie?" asked Kendall, shocked.

"Well," I replied, "when you like someone, there's a special look you get in your eyes. Let's take Jo and Kendall as an example. When you guys hang with Kendall, and Jo comes through the door, have you seen the way his eyes sort of light up and glisten?" Kendall and Jo both blushed, averting their eyes from everyone.

"It's the same with Logan and Camille." Now it was their turn to blush.

"With Kat," I continued, "that never happened." I heard Logan mumble, "She watches way too much Fox."

**General PoV**

Kat woke up, feeling incredibly tired. She felt around for her phone to know what the time was, but when she did find her phone, she realised that her phone had died. Why hadn't she put it to charge? She charged it every night. Then, all the memories flooded back. Finding out about him, the fight, the break up, running out… Tears started to form in her chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't actually sad about the break up with Jason, she actually felt a bit of relief, like some weight had been taken off her shoulders. No, it was the fact that he had cheated on her. Kat didn't care about who with, she knew it wasn't anyone at her school (everyone knew how lethal she could be). The teen rolled out of bed, went to her closet to take some fresh clothes and headed for the shower. Oblivious to the fact that her friends were staring at her, she entered the bathroom.

Her friends sighed. She looked sad, her makeup had all ran down her face and tears left stains on her rosy skin.

"What are we going to do," asked Logan, worried for his sister, "she's worse than I thought." Katie sighed- Logan had already forgotten what she had said mere moments ago.

"Remember what I said, she'll be fine. We just got to cheer her up."

"How?" they rest said in unison. Katie gave them a look that said _'Really? Am I supposed to do all the work?' _Kendall's face lighted up as he got an idea.

"Guys I have a plan…"

**Kat's PoV**

I got out of the bathroom and the smell of bacon wafted through my nostrils. It smelt so good, so I let my nose guide me. In the kitchen, I found James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan cooking with Jo, Camille and Katie sitting at the table.

"Hey Kat," greeted Jo, catching everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, Katherine," said Kendall in an old English accent, "we hope you have had a nice sleep." Wait, afternoon? I then realised that I hadn't checked the time since I woke up. I read the clock on the wall- 12:15pm.

"The boys decided to make breakfast for lunch," explained Camille, "and well, we thought it'd be interesting to watch them. And it has been very entertaining!" Jo, Katie and Camille laughed, earning glares from the boys.

"The food is almost done Kat," said James, "why don't you sit down?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." I smiled weakly before leaving.

"Come on Kat, you may be sad, but you can't skip food. You haven't even had breakfast!" Carlos exclaimed. I turned around to face Carlos and as I try to apologize and refuse, he interrupts me.

"Kat, please eat." I don't give in but then he looked sad, his eyes glossing over. And that got me. I had a few weak spots and a sad Carlos was one of them. It was just hard. Carlos was like a small child, filled with energy and innocence so when he did the 'sad face', I couldn't resist. I tried to stay strong, but to no avail.

"Fine," I sigh. Instantly, Carlos' face changes, happiness filling his eyes. I rolled my eyes and headed to the table. Logan brought our plates and we started to eat, well, I fiddled with my food. Until Carlos gave me a look, then I started stuffing my face forcefully. I hate my friends. Once I finished, I stood up and headed for my room, only to be stopped. Again. Can't they leave a broken hearted girl alone? Obviously not.

"We're going to go to the local ice rink and play a little hockey, up for it?" asked Kendall. I sighed and politely declined the offer. I headed for the refrigerator and grabbed some bottled water to quench the thirst that had slowly, unnoticeably, grown.

"Camille and Jo could go with you guys," I suggested, opening the bottle and taking a big gulp.

"Actually I hate hockey." I spit out my water in shock. The boys were also shocked. We all stared at Jo for a while.

"What?" She asked, which seemed to snap us out of our trance. I tried to sneak off but I felt two hands on my waist, lifting me up and throwing me over their shoulder. I struggled as much as possible, but James, who was carrying me, kept a tight grip on me as well left the apartment.

The ice rink wasn't too far away from the Palmwoods, it took about 15 minutes to walk, which many people didn't do. Trust me, you won't believe the weird stares (minus the fact that I was being carried against my will) we got…. When we entered, it was pretty much empty, just the odd few people leaving. James put me down, but made sure I wouldn't escape- clever boy. I followed the boys to go and pay. Behind the window was an old man with greyish hair in a blue polo shirt with the logo on it.

"Hi boys, I see you've brought a pretty young lady here. Is she a girlfriend?" I shuddered at this.

"No, I'm this one's sister," I quickly corrected him, pointing at Logan.

"Ah," he replied, " so have you come to watch then?"

"No," I answered politely, "I've come to play too." The expression of shock on his face almost made me laugh. Did I look that funny when I was shocked, like yester-

Then all the happiness inside me was drained out as I looked down. James seemed to notice this, so he asked for 5 tickets to play on the ice. After paying, we went to put on our skates and get ready.

"Okay, so is it going to be the usual: me, Carlos and Logan against Kat and James?" asked Kendall. We all agreed and headed for the ice.

In the end, me and James won. Like normally. Once we got out the building, I got a text from Kelly asking me to be there in 20 minutes. I texted back saying okay. As I was going to leave, I realised I had no idea how to get there.

"Guys," I said, "I gotta go to the studio, but I haven't got a clue how to get there. " I didn't continue, hoping they got my drift.

"Well, Logan can take you," suggested Kendall.

"Of course I can, but if you wanna get there on time, you might want to leave now," said Logan. With that we left the rest and made our way to Rocque Records.

We walked talking about random things, like we normally did. With us, one minute we'd be talking about the weather, the next we'll start arguing about who Mom and Dad loved the most. Conversations were…. _Interesting…_

When we actually got there, Gustavo was pouting in the corner, which was… _weird._

"Hey Katie, Logan," greeted Kelly.

"Dog, what are you doing here?" boomed Gustavo, looking at Logan. Logan stepped back in shock.

"He's just here to drop me off, dude chill." Gustavo backed off, and faced me.

"What's with him then," I asked Kelly, "he seems crankier than usual."

"Griffin didn't like one of the songs Gustavo wrote and demanded that you wrote the song." Wow, no wonder he's in the corner pouting. "You can use studio A, and if you want, Logan can help you."

So me and the Loganator headed to studio A. I wasn't going to let him go, I'd feel super lonely. We sat for several minutes just staring at nothing, or we walked round, just waiting for the perfect concept would hit us.

"What's the time?" I pulled out my phone and saw my background, me and _him. _Automatically, my mind started playing back the events of yesterday. Logan snatched the phone off me, and looked at the screen. Sighing, he sat down next to me.

"Kat, you gotta get over it. He's not worth all the pain you're feeling right now. And remember, he'll be begging in his knees for you." I nodded sadly when the perfect idea for the song came to my head.

"LOGAN YOU GENIUS!" I shouted before running towards the piano.

The next two hours were spent writing, arranging and recording backing instruments. Once it was all done, I stepped into the recording booth and prepared myself to start recording.

_You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>[Told me]  
>you want me<br>I had it all  
>But let you fool me<br>[Fool me]  
>completely<em>

_Yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>'Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intention<em>

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me!  
>I mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<em>

_So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br>I set the trap and when I'm done  
>then You'll know what I've been through<br>So oh, do you feel like the man now  
>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<em>

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>I mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<em>

_I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'ma drive you under<br>Cause you just don't,  
>Don't deserve a "happy ever after"<br>but what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>You never felt that way  
>it was only just a game<em>

_[You had it all]_

_And one day!_

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)<br>You mess with me  
>I mess with her,<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me.<em>

"That was AMAZING!" praised Gustavo with Kelly agreeing.

"Good one twin sister," complimented Logan, to which I replied, "Thanks twin brother."

We left the studio, talking about the amazing random things that go on in our mind. When we entered the Palmwoods, we saw the usual- people rehursing, talking or just laying outside by the pool.

"Hey Logan, thanks for the little "Forget about the Boy" speech. I would have never gotten the idea for the song, and forgotten about him. I'm so totally over him! "

"Anything for my sis!" We shared a big hug then headed up to my apartment. I turned the key and-

"SURPRISE!"

** AN: Pretty long huh? It was gonna be longer but I decided to split it up!**

**Challenge question: Who out of the Big Time Rush boys wrote Elevate?**

**Please review! Love y'all! xox**

** **


	13. SURPRISE!

**A Little LA Magic**

**Chapter 13: SURPRISE!**

**AN: I'M SORRY! Its been... a while lets say. I bet no-one missed me. It took me ages to actually write this chapter, and I'm not happy with it. I'm sorry if I bore you to death, seriously. **

**Thanks to Anonymous Skrtle and I Love My Logie Bear for reviewing :)**

**I own nothing.**

**Kat's PoV**

Fairy lights hung round the edges of the apartment, filling the apartment with colourful light. The furniture had moved to the side a bit with the coffee table filled with presents for me and Logan (I assumed) and a banner that said:

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATHERINE AND HORTENSE!**_

I had to stop myself from laughing at the 'Hortense' (Logan's real name before James' Mom told him to change it. And no one says no to Momma Diamond), but I couldn't so I had let out a giggle. I think Logan noticed it too, cause he goes red, I don't know if it was from embarrassment or anger, or both!

"Is this for us?" I asked stupidly.

"No, its for another Katherine and Hortense," Kendall sarcastically replied. "Of course it's for you guys dumbass, how many freaking Hortenses do you know?."

"Language Kendall, need I remind you we have a young 12 year old in the room? And quite a few actually, so get your facts right!" I scolded teasingly. In response, he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. You'd expect that us 17 year olds would have been more mature, but let's face it, we were more immature than Katie- wait bad example. Umm, more immature than an average 12 year old works better.

"Well, don't just stand there," Camille said, "lets get this party started! First the prezzies!"

"Ooo," I exclaimed, "I'll be right back!" I left the room to go into my room. I scrummaged through my cupboard, and then when I didn't find what I needed, I searched in one of my suitcases. Finally I found what I was looking for. Presents! Gathering them up, I stood up, kicked the suitcase back to where it belonged and headed out of the door.

Obviously, the fact I had gifts in my arms caught everyone's attention, even when I put them down in the middle of the floor, they kept on staring. Only Logan broke out of his little gazey-trancey thing and said, "I need to get my present for Kat!" That seemed to bring everyone back to reality.

"Dude, we've already got your present. We all knew where you put it, it was no secret," Carlos told him. You see, my brother was very smart, but when it came to things like hiding stuff, even Carlos knew where to look. And as you know, Carlos isn't always the brightest crayon in the box.

"Well, shall we open them?" asked Carlos, our impatient little puppy. We laughed and agreed. Logan and I got told to sit on the beanbags and wait.

Camille and Jo came up first with a box in each of their hands.

"We decided to team up on the presents, so here you go!" Jo passed me one present whilst Camille gave Logan his. Carefully Logan unwrapped his whilst I ripped off the wrapping paper. I was never a careful person when it came to things like that. Underneath were a set of three books. I lifted it up and realised that it was the Hunger Games trilogy.

"Open the books," Cam told me. I opened them to find it read ' Dear Kat, Happy Birthday! Have fun reading! Love Suzanne Collins' . I looked over to see Logan had the Inkheart trilogy. Jumping up, I hugged Jo and Camille really tight, thanking them repeatedly! They hugged Logan too. Next Katie came up.

"Okay, I was pretty stuck on what to get you both," she confessed. She handed over the presents and we opened it in the same fashion. Inside each present was a black box. I carefully lifted the top, unwrapped the purple tissue paper covering it to reveal a beautiful handmade bracelet.

"Artists wear fan bracelets sometimes, so I thought you guys could wear these bracelets and always remember me," Katie explained, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. She wasn't one for things like that, she was not as sentimental as she appeared here.

"It's amazing Katie," commented Logan, "We love it!"

"And we'll always wear them!" I added. We both gave Katie a hug together, and before she left, I stopped her.

"Okay guys, I have presents for you guys as you have seen." I turned to Jo and Camille, "I'm sorry for not having a present for you guys, but I'll treat you to a shopping spree." I rummaged through the presents to find Katie's. Once I found it, I gave it to her, and she opened it. Inside she found a pair of earrings, then looked at me, a confused expression covering her face.

"Earrings? But I don't have my ears pierced."

"Yes," I started, "but Mama Knight says you could when you were 12, and I'm pretty sure you are 12, aren't you?" Happiness filled me as Katie smiled, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She had always wanted to have her ears pierced once she saw mine 7 years ago.

Next up, Carlos came up to us, with two odd shaped presents tucked under his arms. I wondered what they were, so before I opened mine, I analysed it.

"Just hurry up and open it!" exclaimed Carlos. I did as I was asked, and ripped it open. Underneath the wrapping paper was a large teddy bear. It's fur was a creamy gold and it wore a plaid ribbon, tied in a bow at the front. Some may argue that stuffed toys like that were childish, and really bad gifts but I loved it! I had always had a thing for teddies. Then I realised something…

"I love it 'Litos, I really do! And I didn't know how alike we were…" A confused expression appeared on Carlos' face, but as he saw what I brought from behind my back, he understood. Rapidly, he took it from my hands and ripped it open frantically. In front of him was a golden brown bear, a corndog in one hand and a black shiny helmet. The next thing I knew was that I was being squeezed to death.

"Carlos," I gasped breathlessly, "need. Air. Now." Instantly, he let go and looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that", he apologized, embarrassed that he almost killed me. (No jokes. The kid's strong. Don't underestimate my words.)

The next to come up to Logie Bear and I was James. He handed us each a massive rectangular box which was lighter than it seemed it would be. Immediately after opening it and seeing what was in it caused me to share a look with Logan, which I guessed got something similar. As twins, we were used to getting similar gifts, cause, y'know, the main assumption is that we have similar tastes- and I better stop now before I get way tooo carried away.

"A mirror? Really?" asked Logan.

"No, not just a mirror," stated James who paused for dramatic effect before explaining further, " it has special functionalities, all personalised for each of you. For example, Logan, you have a mirror where you can stick revision and notes and smarticle stuff, and you Katie, have the ability to stick a heck load of pictures around the side. Both of you have a place to put your stuff like hair gel or make up and there are more stuff like that." I try to take it all in but I failed.

Baffled, I asked, "Where on earth did you get such mirrors? I mean, seriously!"

" FindMyMirror . com, duh!"

Obviously. Of course James would know about a site like that.

"Well, not the most normal gift, but thanks dude," Logan thanked, giving him a "manly hug".

"Yeah, thank you Jamie-Poo", I thanked, with a hint of tease evident in my voice.

"No problem Logan and _Little Wittle Kitty Kat_," he said, saying the end in a patronising voice you'd use with babies.

"So where's my prezzie?"

"Who said I got you a present?"

"I know you got me one, I'm your best friend and you love me after all!"

"You're my best friend? Well, you learn something new everyday."

"Really Kat, really? Well, if I'm not your best friend then would I know all of your secrets like-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, I covered his mouth.

"God James, you just have to pull that card don't ya?" I muttered under my breath so no one would hear, but I knew he heard me when I felt him smirk. That also made me realised I still had my hand over his mouth. I pulled it away and bent over to get the gift.

"Here you go idiot," I said as I passed it to James. He opened the present and smiled.

"Thanks Kat, this is great!" I had given Jamez a case for his comb to protect it when he didn't have to have it on him. It was as weird and random as his gift to us, but hey, there's nothing wrong with that!

We hugged and then Kendizzle came up. I smiled as I knew what he was going to give me, and I knew when I held up my box, he knew what I was going to give him in return. All of us opened our presents at the same time (yes, we do that automatically- we're just that freaking awesome, 'kay?) and I looked down at mine.

Without a doubt, it was a shoe box with the 'Converse'. Kendall and I had a tradition that started ages ago; as a birthday gift, he would give me a pair of Converse (my favourite shoes ever!), and I'd give him a pair of Vans (he loves those shoes just as much as I love my Converse).

I opened the box up carefully and I peeked at the shoes. They were black and the top folded down to reveal a black and purple plaid (why wasn't I surprised?) fabric.

"I LOVE THEM!" I unwarily squealed, being slightly hyper from the sight of such epic shoes.

"Thank you Kendall!" I hugged him as he said, "Thanks for my Vans Kat! I haven't seen a pair like these anywhere!"

I pulled away from the hug, and flicked my hair whilst saying ,"I'm just that good!"

We laughed, then Logan gave Kendall a hug for his gift of a personalised white lab coat. Kendall sat back down, and I turned towards Logan.

"It's time bro."

"It sure is sis."

We handed over each other's presents, and counted down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

I ripped open my extremely thin present, and saw two tickets. Carefully, I picked them up and looked at the details.

"Oh my gosh, tickets to Beauty and the Beast in Broadway? NO WAY!"

At the same time, he exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, tickets to the Young Wannabe Doctors convention in NY? NO WAY!"

Do you find it creepy that we said practically the same thing as well as practically the same gift? If you do, think of how I've felt all these years. But then again, we are _twins_.

"Maybe we could both go together, y'know, like a brother-sisterly outing. It's been a while since we've done that," I suggested, whilst giving him a hug.

"That's a great idea," I heard 'awwws' come from the girls behind me, along with mocking 'awws' coming from the boys. They soon stopped when they got hit by a cushion. Hard. Yeah, don't underestimate my cushion throwing skills.

We partied after that, playing the usual game of Truth or Dare, stuffing our faces with pizza and cutting the birthday cake, which was delicious. You should be jealous that you don't have Mama Knight in your life, her cooking is amazing, especially her snickerdoodles.

Eventually the boys left, leaving us girls who just sat there on the beanbags, talking.

"So, James gave you an interesting present?"

"Well, James can be a bit of a weirdo, but then again, we all are. that's how we roll!" I joked, laughing a little with the others.

"Talking about James being weird, what happened when James dropped you off?" asked Katie.

"When? And why are you asking?" I questioned back. I was kinda hoping she wouldn't ask a question back, or else we would get nowhere in this conversation.

"Last night," Katie replied softly, then looking at my expression, she changed her tone and answered, "And because James was acting slightly weird, well weirder than usual when he came back."

I racked my brain to think what happened when he dropped me off.

"Well, he dropped me off, then I thanked him and kissed him."

I was greeted by shocked looks. Did I say something weird and wrong? (I've just realised how many times the word weird has appeared in our conversation- woah ... weird.)

"You.. Kissed him?" asked Jo.

"Yeah", I replied, confused on what the big deal was, " I gave him a kiss on the cheek to say thank you for how sweet he was."

"Did it occur to you that he might have taken it the wrong way and thought it might be something more than a friendly kiss?"

"No, James knows that we're just friends, nothing more."

My friends didn't seem to be assured, but I left it there.

**General PoV**

There outside stood James, his expression fallen

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about this chapter! It was long (2228) and boring. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, and up quicker!<strong>

**Challenge question 8: Which was the first episode where Katelyn Tarver appeared as Jo?**

**Remember, you need to answer ALL the questions so far to have the chance to be a OC :)**

**WOO HOO :)  
>MiiMyselfandTime xox<strong>


End file.
